Odd
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: Odd is taken by Xana. WHAT HAPPENS? You find out. IMPLIED AND SAID, AxO. Xanfied!Odd
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! I am the back!**

 **So.. I am a total Oddlita fan. And IDK why, but the fanfics that show Odd being taken by Xana is kinda cool. IDK why tho XD XD**

 **So this is a Xanafied Odd x Aelita fanfic.**

 **Sounds beautiful -_-**

 **But let's start**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone

"There's a Krabe at 12:00!" Jeremie yelled into the microphone, which let the warriors on the other side, Lyoko, hear his voice.

Odd jumped onto the Krabe and scratched the Xana symbol on it and jumped off. The Krabe exploded.

"That it Einstein?" Odd said smugly.

"Umm.. nope. There's about 4 mantas... oh and William." Jeremie informed. The warriors groaned.

"Don't worry, vehicles coming right up!"

The overboard ( **A/N: Ever notice how the overboard is like a hoverboard, except without an H at the beginning?** ), the overbike, and the overwing came out on cue. Aelita jumped onto the overboard and held onto Odd's waist.

She bopped him upon the head.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" She grumbled.

"You know you love me though." Odd remarked.

"I do." Aelita mumbled as she put her head on Odd's shoulder.

Finally they got to where William and the mantas were waiting.

"The party police have arrived!" Odd joked, earning a giggle from his girlfriend who was riding on the overboard with him.

William growled. He held his zwe.. zwey.. sword thingy and shot a swipe of energy effectively taking out Ulrich. Yumi hit two of the mantas.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said, taking out another manta. She shot out into the sky with her wings.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here William!" She said, taking his eyes off Odd, who seemed to be his target, and getting distracted. Aelita and Yumi took this to their needs as Yumi threw her fans and Aelita threw an energy field. Both of them were deflected by him, almost devirtualizing Yumi. She had 20 life points left. One more swipe and it would just be Aelita and Odd. One of the mantas shot at Odd, and he was distracted, and the blow took him on the edge. If his claws fell, it would be Game Over. William supersmoked, and when he got to where Odd was, he turned back to human and kicked Odd's hands, letting Odd fall to the digital sea.

Aelita, was devastated. She got so mad that she created another energy field.

Except this one wasn't pink.

It was a pink one, except then it turned purple. And then blue. And then black. Then green. And then the cycle started again.

"You die now." Aelita said coldly, throwing the now purple energy field at William. He started smoking as it hit him, and he fell after Odd.

Aelita, now in tears, looked at the ledge that had killed her boyfriend. It was Game Over.

"Aelita? Aelita what happened?" Jeremie said. He could be heard loud and clear, but to Aelita, it was static, and very very quiet. Then again, she was focused on the moment that just occurred. Aelita fell down, letting her angel wings go back into their respective place. She buckled herself, gave a deep breath, and pulled her arms out.

She herself, was about to fall in the digital sea. Forever.

And she got pretty far too. At the very last second, she fell onto Yumi's overwing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Jeremie screamed at the sobbing Aelita. "DO YOU WANNA END UP LIKE ODD? LIKE WILLIAM? HUH?" He ranted.

"Lay of the kid Jer, she's in pain. Just bring us in." Yumi replied.

And with a grumble, Yumi and Aelita were devirtualized.

After Aelita got out of the scanner, she was mute.

She walked into the lab. Ulrich was sitting in a corner, a look of sympathy on his face at the bubblegum colored haired girl. She only ran to another corner, crawling into a little ball and crying her eyes out. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi tried to comfort her.

"Aelita, it'll be alright. We'll find Odd, and we'll bring him back." Jeremie said. It wasn't enough.

"Come on Aelita. We'll get you some ice cream. Come with me. I'll let you stay with me for the night." Yumi suggested. Still wasn't enough for her to get out of her spot.

Ulrich tried. He would work the best, Odd was his best friend. "Odd wouldn't you want you to be sad. He would want you to stand up and raise your head, and be happy, with or without him." It worked.

Aelita got up, and ran out of the lab, and the factory, all the way to the safety of her bedroom, crying.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Aelita came out of her room, this time with pink sunglasses and earbuds connected to an MP3 Player in her ears.

"Aelita?" Everyone tried asking, but Aelita never answered. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She wanted to just die. Or at least, see Odd, with or without being Xanafied. She missed hugging him, kissing him, the way she made her laugh even when she was in her darkest times.

During classes, she still had the earbuds in, listening to whatever song she was. She never raised her hand in class, and when she was called on, she moved her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, put them back, and continued putting her legs on the desk and listening to her music. Her grades dropped lower and lower.

At lunch, a girl, probably a 7th grader, sat next to them, without notice. She slammed her lunch on the table, and got everyone's attention, including Aelita's.

"Sup? Where's Odd?" She said, sitting down and eating a dessert, just like Odd would've. Aelita almost burst into tears.

"And why would you care?" Ulrich snapped.

"Duh! He's my cousin!" She said, laughing.

This got Aelita's attention. She began to look closely at the girl who claimed she was "Odd's cousin." She could see it. The girl had blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked like a mix between Odd and Aelita, weirdly.

"Name's Elizabeth Della-Robbia. But you can call me Lizzie." Lizzie said, giving her hand out to Jeremie, who was sitting next to her. He awkwardly shook it. She gave her hand to Yumi, who did the same thing. Aelita refused to shake it, and Ulrich slapped his hand away.

"Their upset Odd's gone, isn't he?" Lizzie whisper shouted.

"How would you even know that?" Yumi said in shock.

"Exhibit A, Odd would never, and I mean NEVER, miss a meal. Exhibit B, he can't be on some trip. Before you say anything, there is no way he could be, because I go one every single family trip he's been on. I've always been his favorite cousin." Lizzie announced like a lawyer.

"Sigh. No use in not telling her." Jeremie sighed. Lizzie tilted her head in confusion.

"So he is gone? Huh. Must be that 'Xana' thing he always talks about. He always said such funny things. He said that one time, his girlfriend Aelita was xanafied by Xana. And he said that she was smokin hot when she was evil. He always wondered what it would be like if he was also Xanafied. 'The Smokin Hot Couple' he called them. It was hilarious." Lizzie ranted. Aelita stared at Odd's cousin in shock. He thought she was hot when she was Xanfied. But what about when she wasn't?

"Oh, of course he did also think she was cute, adorable, and beautiful in one package with a pink bow when she wasn't evil." Lizzie answered Aelita's question.

So that was it huh? Adorable when normal, but hot when evil? This gave Aelita her decision.

Jeremie's computer beeped.

"Uh oh, it's Xana! He's attacking!" Everyone ran, but Lizzie stayed a bit behind.

She heard strange noises.

"Hello? Anyone there? ANYONE THERE ANSWER ME NOW!" The world grew silent. So, Lizzie had to use the only thing she could use left. "MARCO!" No one replied.

So, she ran. All the way to where Jeremie was trailing behind.

"All right everyone. Get in the scanners."

"I'll stay in case anything happens, alright?" Yumi said. Lizzie took her place in the scanners, bouncing her curly blonde ponytail up and down.

"Okay. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Lizzie. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Lizzie. Virtualization." Jeremie repeated the procedure for the umpteenth time.

Aelita and Ulrich fell into the Polar replika. More like the landed on their feet. Lizzie fell over.

"THIS IS SOO COOL!" Lizzie screamed when she got up. She looked at herself. She wore a navy blue and white trimmed dress with long sleeves. Like everyone else, she sported white lace fingerless gloves. She had a necklace, which was basically red ribbon with a bell. She had a fang poking out of her mouth, and she had the same markings as Odd, just in navy blue. She wore a maid hat. She had black cat ears. She had a black tail with a bow matching the necklace. She wore black stockings and black Mary Janes. In front of her she had a red guitar that looked like a tomahawk.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ulrich grumbled.

"Alright guys, Xana's testing out his new weapon! Odd, William, and three Krabs are on your tail. Lizzie, your weapon is that guitar."

"AWESOME!" Lizzie bounced her blonde curls as she ran at a super speed, like she was floating on air.

She then circled around to face her cousin, William, and the three monsters.

"I got dis!" She exclaimed, then played an entire guitar solo, giving the cowardly William enough, and he jumped into the digital sea. Odd fired a laser arrow.

Lizzie dodged it just in time. She got back up with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?" She said, puffing her cheeks out. When Odd sneered, Lizzie sneered back. She took her guitar out of it's straps, and turned it around. She jumped onto the Krab, steadied herself, and then slammed the tomahawk side of the guitar into it's Xana symbol, and then backflipped off.

"Oh wow! Lizzie you're a natural at this!" Jeremie said.

Lizzie smirked back. "OVER HERE YOU BIG BUFFOON!" She screamed at Odd. Though it came from the other side of Odd. He turned around.

"Woah, looks like my ability is audiokinesis!" She said.

Aelita flew to Odd, who was about to jump at his own cousin.

She stopped, putting her wings in their respectful place, and started walking towards him.

"AELITA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ulrich shouted.

She ignored him. She came straight up to Odd, who was breathing heavily, looking very eager to see what was coming next. He might have been under Xana's control, but he was still plain ol' Odd.

And then she kissed him. On the lips. Aelita, even though she was still his girlfriend, kissed the friend turned enemy. And he kissed back. Lizzie almost threw up. Ulrich looked away.

Finally, Aelita let go. She grabbed her head in pain. Odd smirked. And then, Aelita stopped holding her head. But something was different about her.

And that was...

* * *

 **I'M SOO SORRY! I tried to finish but Xana xanafied me and made me make a cliffy. I'm back though!**

 **YAY LIZZIE IS HERE!**

 **In my other story, A Second Chance, she is the daughter of Aelita and Odd.**

 **She looks exactly like she does on Earth and Lyoko in the other story.**

 **What do you think changed about Aelita?**

 **(Hint: What would Lizzie say/ did say about Odd and Aelita?)**

 **Amythest (P.S. I'm gonna change my name to "Nekomancer")**


	2. NOT A CHAPPY

So... for the many people that loved this story...

THIS ISN'T A CHAPPY

So... I'm getting busy cause I have tons of stories going on, and I'm collabing with someone I know over on Wattpad, and I start camp on Tuesday and it's from 9:00 to 4:00, so I don't have lots of time...

So here's a schedule so you know when your favorite stories will have a new chappy. Please know that just because I have this schedule does not mean I can always use it.

Like... I'm going on a cruise soon, and if I have stories on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, I can't do them because of said cruise, and I am not able to bring my computer (only device I will **ever** write chappys on)

Or maybe on the night of my show. It's a Friday, so if I have any Friday stories, I cannot write them because on the last day you can stay for dinner (which is pizza and a drink, yum!) and I always do. And then after the show, I'll probably go with my BFF to an ice cream place (cause it's a tradition at my camp) and then I'll wanna crash onto my bed (cause of sugar and stuff)

So without further ado... my schedule:

 **Monday -** Don't Let me Down (SVTFOE story)

 **Tuesday -** Odd (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Wednesday -** You Knew He Was Mine (SOR story, ABANDONED NO LONGER!)

 **Thursday -** How Could You? (CL story, NOT MINE, IT'S TAMMY_THE_TIGER'S ON WATTPAD)

 **Friday -** A Second Chance (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Saturday -** Code: Multi-Verse (CL story)

 **Sunday -** Abandoned (Literally named that. Teen Titans story)

If you have any others you want me to bring back, I will try, just PM me.

I will try to update it every Thursday, but after awhile, I will have to wait, because this is being written as I'm writing it, so I can't have a new chapter up every Thursday, cause I don't wanna rush her.

And Again, please, if I don't have a chapter up on a specific day, don't get mad, sometimes I have no good ideas for the day, or I have no time to write it. Either way, I will write everyday to the best of my abilities!

Have a meowtastic day!

-Lizzie


End file.
